geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Candyevie.avi
I just watched an episode of Candyevie that will never leave my mind. Ever. The video was taken down immediately after I was done watching it. I just got home from a long day at work, and thought hooray, new Candyevie video! The title was “Candyevie.avi”, which I thought was a little weird. Maybe Lucy just got a little lazy or something and forgot to edit the title all the way, I didn’t think too much of it. I clicked on it, and it was already fully loaded as if I’d watched it already. The video length was 0:00, but the seek bar was nonexistent. Again, YouTube has a tendency of fucking up so I blew it off. But here is where things started to get weird. We begin the video with no usual "Hey everyone it's Candyevie here." It was actually Candyevie crying. She was not acting sad, she was not doing a campy sad face, she was extremely sad. As she was sad, tears were falling from his eyes. It wasn't an effect, or an act, she was really crying. And it goes on for a fraction of a minute. She then said, "You stupid motherfuckers. You want a review of a shitty game, you got a review of a shitty game!" and she was saying it to us, the fans, looking at the camera. I tried skipping parts but the seeking bar was gone. I wanted to refresh the page but I couldn’t put myself through that crying. So she pulled a copy of Pokemon 2000 cartridge and we see her put it on the SNES, which it takes 2 seconds. Then, the game plays, and the screen went black and then we cut to a blinking picture of a demonic puppet with no mouth, but instead, blood, and it was actually a Candyevie puppet, which looked so scary. Then, it goes back to the review. "Wow," I, myself, said, "this is fucked up. How can Candyevie show something like this to us, the audience?" Then the game was turned off by removing the cartridge, and then, a screen flashed, which I actually took a look, and screencap it, it was a picture of Candyevie cutting her arm open. Then, the camera points to Candyevie; and the camera follows her as she kills her friends and/or co-workers of the show. She was crying in agony and not acting, once again, she was really in hysterics, like you wanted her to go to the insane asylum. He kills them by getting a real gun, and she usually uses, and shoots them in their heads. I was really terrified to see Lucy, or when he plays Candyevie do something like shooting people in the head. Seriously, I was shocked up to the point where I almost couldn't stopped the video. She then grabbed a baseball bat, and it was a real baseball bat. She first went to Dobbs and killed him with the baseball bat, then Theauraguardian, then Jaden Animations, then MandJTV, then PokeMEN7, then Connerthewaffle, and every other people that was her friends on Youtube. And this scene wasn't edited; it was like an episode of COPS. And it was a mess of blood, guts, and gore. Then the camera follows her back to her house, and she used the same baseball bat to destroy every Pokemon game. She didn't care which, she even destroyed the good Pokemon games, even on Gameboy Advance and Nintendo DS, like Ruby, or Sapphire, or Diamond, or Platinum, or even Heartgold. Every single one of them. She even destroyed the nostalgic games she reviewed. It didn’t matter to her which one, even the good ones like Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, & every single one of the games. She yelled, "I never want to see your fucking games ever again you stupid bastards! You motherfuckers! You little pieces of shits! Hope you fucking burn in hell!" And all of this was because of how much she hated Pocket Monsters 2000 and why people wanted her to review it.